


Life Changing Moments

by FleaBee



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleaBee/pseuds/FleaBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early in Gohans life his parents died leaving him to be adopted by his parents best friend Bulma. Follow Gohans life as he is bought up as a Briefs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2007

The small family had just finished their grocery shopping for the week and were on their way back to their small home in the 439 mountain area. It had been an uneventful day so far for the young Ox Princess Chi Chi and her husband the World Martial Arts Champion Son Goku. In fact, it was strange that nothing had happened yet as trouble seemed to follow Goku where ever he went. Even their two month old son didn't make a noise while shopping.

Having nothing happen actually made Chi Chi a little concerned. She was not concerned that that Gohan was quiet the whole day. He was a good baby and only really made any noise when he was hungry. Chi Chi was concerned for her husband, Goku. Generally during a shopping day he would try to escape to martial arts training. Not today however. Today he'd been rather quiet.

Normally Chi Chi would have to deal with Goku complaining about being hungry. When they did stop for lunch he only ate five bowls of rice. Anyone who knew Goku would know that wasn't normal. Goku was always hungry. It was very rare that he was fully satisfied when he ate. Chi Chi usually had to threaten Goku with her frying pan several times a shopping trip.

She glanced towards him while he drove. Maybe letting him drive home hadn't been a good idea. He was looking pale and his breathing was quick and short like he was having trouble to breathe. She felt her heart clench in mild panic. This was not like Goku at all.

"Goku, sweety. I think you should pull over so I can drive." Chi Chi said to him with concern.

Goku didn't respond to her question.

"Goku, are you alright?" She asked firmly.

He didn't look in her direction at all, slumping over the steering wheel. His foot pressing all the way down on the accelerator causing the car to speed up.

"Goku!" Chi Chi screamed as the car flew off the road towards a tree.


	2. Finding Out

Bulma Brief was sitting in her lab working on one of her new inventions when a feeling of dread that caused her to drop her screwdriver and her plans for her invention. She tried to continue working, but the feeling would not go away.

“Are you alright Bulma? You've seemed out of it all day.”

Bulma looked up at her boyfriend. “I don't know Yamcha I just have a feeling that something bad has happened.”

Yamcha looked down at his girlfriend with a slight look of concern. "It's probably just the convention that you have next week. You probably thinking that one of those scientist has stolen your plans or something like they did last year."

Bulma looked up at her boyfriend trying to convince herself that Yamcha was right. "Yeah your properly right some good for nothing scientist has gotten their hands on my plan again."

 

The next morning Bulma looked terrible. Her hair was a mess, her skin pale and her eyes were bloodshot. She did not sleep well at all. Every time she closed her eyes she kept dreaming about Goku. Fun dreams about how they met, the adventures they had. Meeting Chi Chi and the Ox King for the first time. The martial arts tournament which was the last time she had seen Goku and Chi Chi. Those happy fun dreams then turned into nightmares.

She glanced at the clock. 4.50am. She was not going to be getting any more sleep. She looked out the window not really paying attention to anything outside. She hadn't seen or heard from Goku and Chi Chi since the two of them since they got married right after the 23rd martial arts tournament almost two years earlier. It wasn't unusual not to hear from Goku for years on end. He sometimes got so intense in his training he didn't realise how much time had passed.

"Goku, I hope you haven't gotten yourself into trouble." Bulma sighed. Trouble seemed to follow Goku wherever he went so it was very likely that he had got himself into trouble.

The ringing of the phone interrupted Bulma from her thoughts about Goku and her night’s dreams. She glared at the phone wondering who could be calling her at this hour. She picked up the phone after a few rings.

"I don't know who you are, but you better have a good reason for ringing at this early in the morning and getting me out of bed!" Bulma shouted into the phone. The person on the other end of the phone didn't need to know that she was already up.

"Bulma, it’s me Chi Chi’s dad." The voice of the person on the other end of the phone said sounding rather upset.

Bulma recognised the voice immediately as that of Chi Chi's father, the Ox King. "Oh my goodness, sorry for yelling at you like that. Are Chi Chi and Goku ok? I had a feeling that something bad has happened." Bulma rattled off.

The Ox King had started crying at the mention of Chi Chi and Goku "They were in a car accident late yesterday afternoon."

"Are thhhhey .... Okay?" Bulma asked not believing what she had just heard.

"They didn't make it," The Ox King informed her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY DIDN'T MAKE IT, I'VE SEEN GOKU GO THROUGH WORSE THEN THAT. A CAR CRASH COULD NOT KILL GOKU!" Bulma yelled to the Ox King in disbelief.

"The crash didn't kill Goku; he had a heart condition that we were unaware of. He crashed the car when he passed out. Chi Chi died on impact. The only survive was Gohan."

Bulma listened to the Ox King. This had to be a dream. A continuation of her nightmares. She had seen Goku go through way worse situations before and come out fine. And Chi Chi they had a rough start but had been on their way to becoming friends. She could not believe that she was gone and her best friend that she thought was invincible was gone. She was rerunning the words that the Ox King had told her moments before. Gohan was the only survivor. Gohan was the name of Goku's adoptive grandfather. He had died a long time ago so how was he in the car?

Curiosity had got the best of her. "Who's Gohan?"

"He's my grandson."

Bulma let the words sink in. "I didn't know you had any other children," Bulma said but then realised that if he did have any other children why would they name their child after Goku’s Grandpa Gohan. Then the realization hit her. "You don't have any other children do you?"

"No, I don't."

"Gohan is Chi Chi's and Goku's isn't he?"

“Yes he is, I’ve had Gohan here since I got back from the hospital. He was fine after what happened to Chi Chi and ………..” The Ox King paused before continuing. “Would you be able to come over sometime today, I have a video that Chi Chi gave me if anything was to happen to her and Goku; she made it when Gohan was born. She insisted that if anything was to ever happen to her and Goku that I needed to contact you.”

“Of course, I will be over there first thing, I just have to get ready. Do you want me to tell the others what happened?” While saying this Bulma was wondering why Chi Chi wanted her to see it first. Chi Chi was not had to of had other friends beside her whom she was closer with. Why not have one of them see the tape first?

“I think that it is best that you see the tape first before deciding anything." The Ox King replied.

“I’ll be over ASAP, um sorry for yelling at you when I answered the phone” Bulma apologised.

“That’s fine. Sorry for waking you. I would have rung yesterday but ...” The Ox King started crying on the other end of the phone making Bulma burst into tears.

Her best friend had just died he was meant to be invincible.

 

Bulma hung up and let it sink in what she was told thinking over the first time she had met Goku as a child. It all seemed so surreal. After a good cry, Bulma finally got ready to go to the Ox Kingdom. She walked into the kitchen made a cup of coffee and something for breakfast. She wasn't hungry but knew she needed to eat.

“Not hungry this morning are we?” Yamcha said as he walked in. “Relax Bulma those other scientists wouldn’t know what to do with your plans if they stole them.”

“YOU THINK THAT THIS IS ABOUT THE STUPID CONVENTION!” Bulma yelled at Yamcha.

Bulma didn’t say anything picked up her purse sculled her coffee slamming the mug onto the table, stomped out of the room slamming the kitchen door on her mother’s face. Forgetting about having anything to eat.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed; did you and Yamcha have another tiff?” Mrs Brief asked.

Bulma glared at her mother, not answering her. She stormed out the house. Yamcha stood in shock wondering what he had done this time as Mrs Briefs walked in as cheerful as always even though her daughter just slammed the door on her face.

 

Goku, who had been dead for not even for 24 hours, had caused a whole a lot of trouble up in the other world by eating all of the food. Goku looks up at King Yemma. “So is there any more food because I am hungry.”

“But you already ate all of the food we have,” King Yemma said in shock.

“That’s why I am asking you if there is anymore.” Goku looked up with innocence in his eyes.

“I am not taking this man, he is dead and he still gets hungry, he will eat me out of house and home.” King Kai stated knowing that King Yemma intended on him training Goku in his style of martial arts.

“I’m dead?” Goku said looking quite shocked by the fact.

“See he doesn’t even know he is dead. How come he got to keep his body anyway?” King Kai asked King Yemma.

“He saved the Earth from King Piccolo and the Red Ribbon army,” King Yemma said to King Kai. The large man than to Goku, “how did you find enough to eat when you lived on Earth?”

“Um,” said Goku as he scratched his head. “I don’t know, I was almost always hungry until I meet Chi Chi. She is the best cook in the whole entire world!” His stomach growled once again at the mention of his wife's cooking. “Hey, if I’m dead and Chi-Chi is alive that mean that I will never get to eat her food again.”

“Actually, Goku Chi Chi is dead also,” King Yemma told a very confused Goku.

“What! How? What about Gohan? Come to think about it how did I die? I wasn’t even fighting or anything.”

“You died of a heart virus while driving your car home after shopping. Chi Chi died when you crashed the car,” King Yemma explained to Goku.

“I killed my wife!” Goku said looking quite upset. “If Chi Chi is dead then how come she is not up here?”

“She didn’t keep her body like you did,” King Yemma said.

“But who will feed me?” Goku asked, still more concerned about food than the fact that he is dead.

“Um, Goku can you just stay here while I console with the rest of the Kai’s?” King Yemma said to Goku.

“But what about Gohan? He was in the car with me. Did I kill him too?” Goku asked very concerned for the safety of his family and worried that he may have killed them all off.

“Hello, Goku,” a small elderly lady with Pink hair said. “King Yemma I will look after Goku and make sure that he doesn’t cause any trouble.”

King Kai and King Yemma both disappeared to talk to the Kais leaving Gohan in the care of the elderly lady.

“Baba, what are you doing here? Are you dead too?” Goku asked the lady with pink hair.

“No Goku. I’m going to show you that Gohan is safe” Baba told the man who was once one of her brother’s students.

Goku looked into Baba’s crystal ball and sees Bulma going to his father-in-laws.

 

Bulma arrived at the castle where the Ox King lived. She was lead in by one of the butlers and taken to a room on the third floor by a bubbly maid with blond hair named Compass.

"The Ox King will see you shortly," Compass told her. "Please wait here and make yourself comfortable."

Moments later Compass returned holding a small baby, the Ox King following close behind.

Compass came up to Bulma, “Would you like to hold him?”

"Sure,” Bulma said as she took the small baby.

Would you like anything else, your majesty?” Compass asked the King.

“Tea and coffee should be all right thank you Compass. Bulma would you like anything?”

Bulma shook her head no.  Compass then left the room. Bulma didn't take her eyes off the baby. He looked so much just like Goku, but she could see Chi Chi in him too. Slowly something wound around her wrist. Bulma looked down as smiled.

“He has a tail just like Goku. So you are Gohan; you look so much like your mummy and daddy?” Bulma said to the small baby who looked up at her and smiled.

Bulma turned back to the upset Ox King. “How are you coping with what happened to Chi Chi and Goku?”

“I never thought that I would outlive my baby. I never in a million year imagined her dying because of a car crash. I thought that it might have been someone hurting her to get to Goku or protecting Gohan.”

Compass came back into the room putting a tray of coffee, tea and biscuits on the table. Bulma noticed the tape on the table next to where the tray had been placed. The Ox King saw her looking at it. “I guess that we should get this over with.” Chi Chi’s father said to her looking said. The Ox King loaded the tape and they both sat down on the chair that was beside the table, Bulma moving so that she and Gohan were both more comfortable. She hadn't held many babies, so this was new to her.

 

“Hi Dad, hi Bulma if you are watching this it means that Goku and I are both dead.” Chi Chi on the tape said. Chi Chi was sitting there by herself. “ And Gohan, our son, has survived. I have made this tape knowing how much trouble seems to follow Goku. If what caused Goku and I was not the usual trouble and devastation I would appreciate if you didn’t waste a wish just to bring us back. Save your wishes for times when there is trouble.  Bulma what I am about to ask you is one of the hardest things that I am ever going to ask. Bulma I would like you to bring up my baby, Goku’s son as your own.”

“But Chi Chi, why me? I can’t bring up your son. Why not one of your other friends, I am sure that they can do a better job then what I would ever do,” Bulma asked the TV when Chi Chi finished her question.

“The reason that I would like you to bring up my son is that you are one of Goku’s best friend. You are more use to the weird things that followed Goku around than any of my friends. One of my old school friends saw Gohan had a tail and ran away screaming. I know that you would be able to look after my son ……….. your son. I would like you to bring Gohan up as your son. You are the most cable of looking after him. He needs a mother figure more than a father figure. I am sure that Krillin is the only other Z member who is cable of looking after a child. Launch has schizophrenia so that takes her off of the mother list, Yamcha cares more about baseball and girls than anything else and I don’t care if he is your boyfriend or not I do not want him as Gohan’s adoptive father.” Chi-Chi said getting angry and pulling out her frying pan. “And I DON’T EVER WANT MY SON TO EVER EVER EVER BE BOUGHT UP BY THAT TURTLE HERMIT ROSHI!” Gohan whimpered and moved in closer to Bulma when his mother on the TV started to wave her frying pan around. “My father has already bought me up. He doesn’t need to bring up my son also. I do want Gohan to always know who his grandfather is.”

“Off course, I would never take Gohan away from his real family,” Bulma said to her friend on the TV despite knowing she couldn't answer.

“So on to important business. I want Gohan to be a scholar. I don’t want him learning martial arts because martial arts causes way to much trouble. Also, I want grandchildren so you are responsible for finding a suitable wife for Gohan that will give me lots of grandbabies.” Chi Chi told her.

“That’s my Chi Chi for you. He main reason for her having children was so that she could get grandchildren one day.” Said the Ox King.

“I also leave you my frying pan, Bulma because you will need it.” At that moment Goku walked in.

“Hi, Chi Chi is dinner ready?” Chi Chi hit  Goku over the head with her fry pan.

Goku rubbed his head, “Ouch that hurt, what did I do this time?”

“See,” Chi Chi said.

The tape went blank. The Ox King and Bulma sat looking at the black TV leaving there tea and coffee untouched.

 

Goku looked up from Buba’s Crystal ball. "So Bulma is going to care for my son." Goku grinned. "I'm so happy that Gohan is safe. He doesn’t even look like he got hurt when the car crashed."

At that moment the King Yemma came back from his talk with the kais. This time, he didn't have  King Kai with him. Yet he wasn't alone. Goku looked up and grinned seeing who it was.

“Chi Chi!” Goku yelled out. Running to his wife and pulling her into a hug. "I missed you so much."

“Goku I am so glad that you have a bottomless pit as a stomach. The Kais would have never given me my body back otherwise,” said a very happy Chi-Chi. "Our baby is safe. I would never forgive myself if Gohan also died."

They listened to King Yemma as he explained what was expected of them.

Goku then took hold of Chi Chi hand and together they both walk down snake’s path to King Kai's planet, where King Kai is waiting for them.

 

“Bulma are you serious about adopting my grandson?” the Ox King asked already knowing the answer.

“Yes, I am not going to let Chi Chi down.  I will bring Gohan up to the best of my ability,” Bulma said never more sure of anything in her life.

“I have some of Gohan's things that I picked up yesterday when I was over there.” The Ox King said. “In these capsules, there are a few of Gohan’s toys and clothes plus photo albums. If you need anything, just ask.”

“Are you sure that you don’t want the photo albums?” Bulma asked.

“Chi Chi gave me copies of every single photo that she ever took. The others in there are from when you and Goku were kids. I have taken a few of those photo’s out.” The Ox King said to Bulma.

“I bet that some of those pictures are embarrassing,” Bulma said thinking of the day that Goku had looked up her skirt to find out if she was a boy or a girl and Oolong had been standing there with a camera.

“Gohan is my first heir and only heir to the Ox Kingdom now that Chi Chi is gone. Chi Chi wanted to wait until he had finished high school before she told him because if anything ever happened to me, she was ready to take over my thrown. Now if anything happens to me, he may have to take over.” The Ox King said.

“We'll work all that out later,” Bulma said to the King.

“I already had a fair idea what Chi-Chi was going to ask in her will. I have all of the adoption papers ready,” the Ox King said.

The Ox King walked over to a sideboard that had the adoption papers and Gohan's birth certificate he looked at them briefly before handing them to Bulma. Bulma looked down at the birth certificate that she had been handed; the name on it read Oxania Hector Alexander Mouf.

“Is this Gohan’s real name?” Bulma asked as she read it.

“Yes, it’s a family name, when Gohan was born Chi-Chi told Goku ...”

 

_Goku and Chi-Chi were looking down at their baby son._

_“Wow he has a tail just like I used to have, what’s his name hun,” Goku said looking down amazed that this little boy was his son._

_"His name is Oxania Hector Alexander Mouf,” Chi-Chi told her husband._

_Goku just looked at her confused. “How am I going to remember that?” He asked his wife “And what type of name is that anyway, it’s really long”._

_“It’s a family name Goku,” Chi-Chi said wishing she had her frying pan._

_“Oh if you wanted to name him a family name you could have named him Gohan. Son Gohan, I think that suits him more than Ostain Hammer Sander Tooth. Gohan was the name of my grandfather,” Goku said to his wife._

_“His name is .... Never mind your right I think that Son Gohan suits him and I know that you will remember that too.” Chi-Chi said to her husband quite proud that he came up with such a suitable name for their son. She also thought of when people heard the name Gohan they weren’t going to automatically believe that Gohan was the Ox Prince._

 

“Well, I think Goku’s right when he said that Gohan suited you more than Oxania. So to the people of the Ox Kingdom, his name is Prince Oxania.” Bulma said.

“Yes to most people,” the King said. “Compass and a couple other employees’ know him as Gohan."

“Being my adopted son, Gohan is going to get a lot of media attention. If some of the media sharks dig deep enough they are going to work out that he’s your grandson.” Bulma said.

“I guess we cross that bridge when we come to it,” the Ox King said.

Bulma handed the Ox King, his grandson when she signed off all of the adoption papers. One of the advantages of being so wealthy was everything happened faster than normal. After she had finished signing everything the Ox King handed her the baby.

“Well Prince Oxania your name is now officially Gohan Brief,” Bulma said to the baby in her arms.


	3. New Beginnings

It was late and Bulma had just got back from the Ox Kings palace. The adoption papers had been signed and Bulma had become an instant mother. She picked Gohan up from the car seat still feeling uneasy holding someone so small and bought him inside his new home. She went in through the back entrance which only her friends and family used not wanting to draw attention to the baby before she introduced him to her parents and Yamcha.

“Bulma you're finally home. Where have you been all day? I was worried about you. I know you were annoyed at what I said earlier and I am really sorry. Honey are you ok, you look really upset?” Yamcha asked his girlfriend as she walked in the door. He still hadn't noticed the bundle that Bulma had in her arms.

“Just leave me alone Yamcha. I’m not in the mood for talking,” Bulma said with a heavy sigh.

Yamcha noticed she looked devastated and wondered if this was still about their fight. She dropped everything to the floor except for the bundle in her arms. Watching carefully he noticed she was carrying to bundle with care, as it if was a baby.

Yamcha looked at that bundle closer and saw that it did indeed was a baby or at the very least some sort of robot doll. “Um, Bulma is that a baby?” He was uncertain as he asked her, not sure what he'd do if she said yes.

“Yes, it is,” Bulma said raising her voice slightly. Instead of explaining like Yamcha hoped she would she asked a question of her own. “Yamcha do you know where my mum is? She’s not in her room."

“And may I ask what you are doing with a baby? Shouldn’t it be with its parents? I don't know of any friends of yours that have children and you've never been one for babysitting.” Yamcha asked.

“He is with his parent Yamcha, he’s my son,” Bulma said.

Yamcha's jaw dropped. She had a son! Bulma had just come home with a baby without discussing with him beforehand. He thought he meant something to her, that they were partners.

“What do you mean he is your son! For your information, I have been going out with you long enough to know that you have never been pregnant. I have never seen this baby before today. You never made any indication that you wanted to adopt. Where did he come from?” Yamcha said trying to find out why his girlfriend had come home with a baby especially without telling him.

Bulma narrowed her eyes. “You never answered my question Yamcha," she dragged his name out. "Where is my mother?” Bulma attempting to shout without raising her voice so she didn't wake the baby.

It didn't work, the baby opened his eyes, not making a sound as he looked around at the place he'd never been to before.

“I don’t know where your mum is Bulma, she went out shopping earlier today and I haven't seen her since. Are you going to tell me where this baby came from?” Yamcha was trying to keep his voice steady. He was upset with Bulma and trying to be reasonable with her.

“No! I am going to bed. I’ll see you in the morning,” Bulma said before walking off and locking herself in her room with the baby.

“BULMA, YOU CAN’T JUST COME HOME WITH A BABY AND NOT TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT IT,” Yamcha shouted through the door. 

“Go away Yamcha,” Bulma said crying.

“No, can you please just tell me where the baby came from so I understand. This is not something you would do without a good reason. I want to know that reason." Yamcha asked her. Trying to remain calm. The baby had started screaming at his shouting and now Bulma was crying. He hated it when she cried. He just wanted to help make her better and didn't know how.

“AND I TOLD ... YOU TO ... GO AWAY .... I DON’T WANT ... TO DEAL ... WITH THIS RIGHT NOW,” Bulma yelled between sobs.

The baby was screaming louder and drowning out Yamcha's words. He sighed and slid down her door. He didn't understand what had happened. Why wouldn't she talk to him? Did he do something wrong?

 

LCM

 

Bulma just held Gohan close until she heard Yamcha stand up from the other side of the door and go to bed in his rarely used room.

She wanted to tell Yamcha why she had Gohan, but it felt like confirming Goku and Chi Chi were both gone by doing do. She wasn't ready for that, even if she did have their baby. She was the mother of her best friends baby now. She was scared and confused and didn't know the first thing about babies. Gohan was just as confused as she was. He'd been taken away from his parents and placed with a stranger. He'd never see his mum and dad again. Despite the situation, Gohan was calming himself down and had fallen back to sleep.

Eventually, she wanted children, just not yet. Her plan had been five or maybe even ten years time. She was not ready to be a mother yet and Yamcha was not ready to be a father.

Yamcha would be just as devastated as she was when he found out Goku was dead. They'd all been friends with Goku. She felt guilty for not telling him yet. In the morning maybe she'd be able to get it into words. Then there was explaining to him that he wouldn't be Gohan's father. That Chi Chi didn't want him to be Gohan's father.

Bulma fell asleep with Gohan in her arms. She was woken around 10 am by the baby crying. At first, she didn’t know what was happening then she remembered the day before. She didn't know how Gohan had not woke her up during the night. Weren't babies meant to wake several times during the night? What a great start to motherhood, she was neglecting the baby already.

"Well Gohan, you are stinky and probably hungry as well. Let's see how I go changing that nappy of yours without assistance." Bulma asked the baby.

At the mention of food, Gohan grinned.

"Oh you certainly are Goku's son," Bulma smiled.

“I bet that you have an appetite like Goku,” Bulma said to the little boy and went to find the capsule of baby supplies that the Ox King had given her the day before.

After the baby had been fed and changed, she ventured out her bedroom, wondering if Yamcha was waiting for her. She still wasn't ready to face him, but could not lock herself in the room forever. She was rather hungry herself. She sighed, Yamcha was waiting for her and looked more annoyed than the night before when she'd locked herself in her room.

“Good morning pudding did you sleep alright?” Her father asked.

“Not really” Bulma answered. She'd slept, but the dream had been plagued with nightmares.

“Is that a baby?” Mrs Briefs asked. She walked closer to get a better look at the baby in Bulma's arms. “Bulma you never told me that you were pregnant!” Bulma’s ditzy mother said.

Bulma rolled her eyes, of course her mother would assume that she was pregnant. “Mum, I have never been pregnant. I would have told you if I was.” Bulma was still surprised by the things that her mother could come up with.

Yamcha glared at her, “you have some explaining to do Bulma. You can’t just come home with a baby and tell me he is your son without an explanation”.

“Yamcha I am a grown woman I don’t need you telling me what I can and can’t do. Mum, can you take the baby?” Bulma said to her mother.

"I know that Bulma. We are in a relationship. We're meant to discuss important things such as adopting children for starters." Yamcha pointed out.

“Come to Grandma,” Mrs Briefs said to the baby, “I think that you are hungry. Come with me to the kitchen I think that I have some baby formula in the cupboard.”

Gohan had already been fed, but as Goku's son, he would easily eat more without fuss.

“Mum, why do you have baby formula?” Bulma asked her mother.

“So that I can feed my grandson,” Mrs Briefs said as she walked out of the room with baby Gohan.

Bulma just stared at the door that her mother had gone out of wondering if her mother really had baby formula in the cupboard. “I think that I will help you mother,” Dr Briefs said as he also walked out of the room.

“Bulma I am still waiting for an explanation,” Yamcha said.

“That baby is my son happy?” Bulma said in a cold voice.

“No. I need more than that Bulma.” Yamcha said.

“I adopted him,” Bulma said. Keeping her replies short.

“You went and adopted a baby without even asking how I would feel about this. You can’t just go and adopt a baby on impulse Bulma. It’s not like a toy that you can trade in when you get sick of it. You have that child for life,” Yamcha said trying to talk sense into his girlfriend.

“YAMCHA I AM NOT THE TYPE OF PERSON THAT GOES AND ADOPTS BABIES ON IMPULSE,” Bulma yelled at her boyfriend.

“WELL, THEN HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THINKING ABOUT ADOPTION? WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION ANYTHING BEFOREHAND? BECAUSE YOU HAVE NEVER SAID ANYTHING BEFORE, IN FACT, YOU HAVE NEVER EVEN SAID ANYTHING ABOUT WANTING CHILDREN BEFORE,” Yamcha yelled.

“DO YOU WANT CHILDREN YAMCHA?” Bulma yelled back.

“YES BULMA, BUT NOT LIKE THIS I WANTED OUR OWN KIDS NOT JUST SOME RANDOM KID THAT YOU ADOPTED AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME HOW LONG YOU WHERE THINKING ABOUT ADOPTION BEFORE YOU ADOPTED THAT BABY,” Yamcha screamed.

“I HAD NEVER EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT ADOPTION BEFORE YESTERDAY BUT BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY THAT GOHAN IS NOT JUST SOME RANDOM KID THAT I ADOPTED,” Bulma screamed at the top of her voice which nearly everyone in Capsule Corp could hear.

 “WELL EXPLAIN TO ME HOW HE ISN’T JUST SOME RANDOM KID THAT YOU ADOPTED?” Yamcha yelled getting quiet frustrated.

“He’s Goku’s and Chi Chi’s son they died two days ago,” Bulma said breaking down in tears.

“Goku and Chi Chi are dead?” Yamcha said in almost a whisper. “Why didn’t you tell me this sooner? Goku is my friend as well. He's not just your friend. How did he die? When did you find out?”

“I found out yesterday morning when Chi Chi’s father asked if I could come over. Goku had a heart condition no one was aware of. It killed him while driving home from shopping, Chi Chi died when the car crash. I didn’t tell you because that would then mean that it was real that they were gone. Goku was my best friend I’d known him since he was five years old and I’ve known Chi Chi since she was 8,” Bulma collapsed to the floor. “I went to the Ox Kingdom to watch Chi Chi’s will. She wanted me to adopt Gohan, how could I say no to bringing up my best friends kid. Chi Chi doesn’t want you to be Gohan’s father, Yamcha. I didn't know how to tell you last night. I just needed more time.”

“Chi Chi never really liked me much. I guess that first impression really does stick,” Yamcha said upset to learn that the one person in the world that he thought was invincible was now gone. He was still a little upset with Bulma for adopting Gohan without telling her first, but could understand why now. If she'd told him the night before then, he wouldn't spend the whole night trying to work out why and building up his anger at her for keeping secrets.

 

LCM

 

Bulma left Yamcha to let it sink in that Goku was gone. Her father didn't seem to have noticed the fight they just had and was writing down notes for some invention he'd just had inspiration for. Bulma looked for her mother to make sure that Gohan was doing okay. She was a little bit upset about the fight that she had just had with Yamcha. She walked in and her mum did, in fact, have baby formula and had made it up and was feeding Gohan.

“You are so cute,” her mum was saying to the baby over and over, cooing to him, getting smiles from Gohan.

“Dad when and where did mum get baby formula from and why?” Bulma asked her father.

“She bought it last week when we went shopping. Her reasoning was that you and Yamcha had been dating for such a long time so you would have to come home with a baby sooner or later. She was hoping for sooner.” Her father said, looking up from his notebook. “So what happened to Gohan?”

Bulma explained to him why she had adopted Gohan. She was crying by the end. She through she'd got all the tears out of her system the night before, but apparently she still had plenty more left.

“I’m sorry sweety to her that your friends died. It really nice of you to be looking after their son now. What is his name?” Bulma’s father asked as he gave his daughter a hug.

“Gohan, I adopted him, dad. He's my son now.” Bulma said crying into her dad's arms.

“I’m really proud of you sweety you took a huge leap into unknown territory when you made that decision. It's a decision that you will be proud of for the rest of your life,” said Dr Briefs in one of his rare moments where he said the right thing.

“Mum, I really need to get some baby things for Gohan. When he get bigger, he’s going to need his own room. We don’t have any spare rooms in the apartment. Yamcha’s room is down the hall in his own apartment,” Bulma said trying to sort out her life.

“How about we see what baby things Gohan grandfather has and then go shopping for more baby things. I think that it will be really exciting. I love shopping for babies.” Bulma’s mum said who was feeding Gohan his third bottle of milk.

 

LCM

 

Bulma and her mother had gone through what the Ox King had put into the capsules after breakfast. Bulma was surprised by how much babies needed. Her mother knew what they had to get. What they needed was mostly clothes, toys, nappies a few baby bottles. Bulma was looking around the shops for the baby department; whenever she had gone shopping, she had never actually paid attention to where it was. Bulma and her mother found where they had to go and started looking at cots because Gohan needed somewhere permanent to sleep.

“Well you’re going to need three cots dear,” her mother said.

“Why am I going to need so many? Don’t babies normally have only one?” Bulma said wondering what reason her mother would come up with for needing so many.

"You need one for your room, one for your lab and another for the apartment when it is completed.” Her mum told said.

“Mum, can't I just move that cot when the apartment is complete and do you really think that a lab is a safe place for a cot?” Bulma said.

“Your father had a cot in his lab when you were a baby,” Mrs Briefs said to her daughter. "I am thinking of turning your old room into a nursery for when your father and I watch the baby."

Bulma decided her mother had a point and that three cots were indeed suitable. She picked out a stroller so that she didn’t have to carry him everywhere and other baby necessities.

 

LCM

 

“Who would have thought that a baby needed so many things,” an exhausted Bulma said to her mother when they had got home from their shopping trip. Bulma had walked into the kitchen and was preparing a bottle for Gohan.

“We still need to decapsulise everything and put in away,” Mrs Briefs said as she was making tea for herself and for Bulma. “I wonder where your father is”.

Mrs Briefs look at her daughter who had fallen asleep at the kitchen counter feeding Gohan.

“I guess I didn’t need to make this much tea,” Mrs Briefs said.

Mrs Briefs decided to let Bulma sleep and when to find her husband. “Honey can you help me set up everything for Gohan. Bulma and Gohan are asleep and I don’t want to wake them,” Mrs Briefs said when she had found her husband.

"Of course dear," Dr Briefs replied.

Yamcha ended up helping as well with moving the heavy items into place. The elderly couple could've managed with de-capsulising everything till it was sitting where they wanted, that was a time-consuming task.

"Yamcha, can you put Bulma to bed?" Mrs Briefs asked.

Yamcha nodded, picking up his girlfriend. She snuggled into him and he placed her on the bed. He kissed her forehead.

"You didn't have to do this alone Bulma, I would have been there for you if you asked. Even if Chi Chi doesn't want me to be Gohans father." Yamcha told her. She didn't respond still being in a deep sleep.

When he returned to the kitchen, he was surprised when Bunny handed him the baby and a bottle.

"You need to learn so you can help Bulma when I'm not here," the elder woman explained.

Nervously Yamcha held the baby, noting how much he looked like Goku. He smiled understanding exactly why Bulma would come home with this adorable baby without talking to him first. If Yamcha had been in her shoes, he would've done the same.

 

LCM

 

Bulma woke up in the middle of the night and found that she was in her own bed. She could hear Gohan crying but couldn’t find him in her bed. Turning her lamp on she found that her room had been set up with the cot, changing table and a few other items.

"Of course, my mother would take the opportunity to set up my room how she wanted instead of how I wanted," Bulma said in the direction of the cot where Gohan was crying.

Bulma went and picked up her crying son from the new cot. “Someone is a really smelly baby,” Bulma said to Gohan.

She carried him out to the kitchen, looking at her sons tail as it wrapped around her wrist. She had to be very careful that he didn’t see a full moon remembering the big giant ape she'd witnessed Goku turning into a few times. Bulma looked at Gohan. He'd taken to his new home and family easily, making everything easier for her while she was learning to be a mother.


End file.
